familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Brierfield Cemetery, Brierfield, Bibb County, Alabama
Also known as Evergreen Cemetery at some point __TOC__ Individuals Buried Here (Note: this should be a complete list up to 1988 with some of the burials since) ? *Sallie H., wife of J. Y. M. ? broken, - *48 unidentified graves A *Alvis, Emma Amelia: - *Alvis, Nadine Lucas : - B *Baird, Abraham Dubois : - , husband of Christabel Mahan Baird *Bruno, Joseph G. : ? - *Burt, Arrie Cadle : ? - C *Campbell, M., Co. F Alabama Galv. CSA (No Dates) recorded by source - Galv. should probably be Cav., Calv. or Cavl. for cavalry *Lucile Cashatt *Thomas Cashatt *Collins, Mary (?) : - , wife of M. T. Collins D *Dalrymple, Lillian A. : - *Davenport, Martha Jane : - *Emma Dennis *W. N. Dennis *Dexter, Emiline (?) : - E *Aaron Eckerd *Mary Ann Eckerd *Eharker, Mollie : - *George Ehrenburg, Jr. F *Fancher, Bennie : - , son of P. H. and Mollie Fancher *Clarence M. Fancher *Estelle Frederick Fancher *Fancher, Ezekiel Caraway, Jr. : c. 1917 - - age 88 *Fancher, J. D. S. : - *Fancher, John Emmett : - - (Hog John) - son of Benjamin Fancher *Fancher, Mollie (Sutton) : - , wife of P. H. Fancher name was Margaret A. E. (Sutton) Fancher *Fancher, Margaret H. H. : - , infant daughter of Pleasant and Mollie Fancher *Fancher, Nancy (Milam) Liles : - - daughter of Newton C. Milam and Sarah Elizabeth Horton *[Henry Fancher (1846-1923)|Fancher, P[leasant Henry]] : - of [[Noah Haggard Fancher (1819-?)|Noah Haggard Fancher] and Trephonia (Mathis) Fancher] *Fancher, Trephonia (Mathis) : - of [[Noah Haggard Fancher (1819-?)|Noah Haggard Fancher], also known as Tryphena] *Benjamin Franklin Fletcher *Terry Fletcher *James Ford *Leah W. Ford *Elizabeth Jane Frederick *Remps W. Frederick *Frederick, Robert Andrew : 1858 - *Sarah Alice Frederick *Stanley Andrew Frederick *Wiley Ezekiel Frederick *Charlie E. Furcron *Clara May Furcron *G. E. Furcron *Mary Ann Furcron G *Wilson Gardner *William Charles Garner *Gaylord, T. W. : - gave birth year as 1912 and death year as 1872 *Goodwin, Frances P. (?) : - , wife of W. J. Goodwin H *Hays, Hiram N. : - , emblem *Haynes, Christabel Mahan : - } - "Prayer Warrior" *Helton, Jeremy Lee : ? - *Hull, (infant) : - , child of C. L. and M. J. Hull *Huff, John Quincy : - *Huff, Laura Augusta : - *Huff, W. Forrest : - *Huff, Wiley H. : - , Ala Mess Sgt. 106 Engrs. 31 Div. WWI *Charles Thomas Hughes *Gordon Brown Hughes *Mary Ford Hughes J *Jemison, Annie : 1878 - 1898 *Jemison, Mary : 1888 - 1889 *Jemison, Rockie B. (?) : - , wife of J. B. Jemison *Jemison, S. Evans : 1891 - 1892 *Johnson, Julia Day : - *Johnson, Leland Arthur : - - Pvt US Army - World War I *Johnston, Hon. W. E. : - , born in Richmond District, Virginia, died in Clanton, Alabama K *Luther H. Kinnaird L *Larges, Maud : - , daughter of W. C. and A. Larges *Latham, Jennie Mahan : - *Lawley, Elizabeth (Hutcher) : - , wife of Levi Lawley *Lawley, A. P. : - *Lawley, Jesse Eugene : - , of [[Pinckney Lawley (1854-1921)|Pinckney Lawley]] *Lawley, Josephine : - , daughter of A. P. and M. T. Lawley *Lawley, Levi : - *Lawley, Pinckney : - , son of Levi and Elizabeth *Lenoir, Eddie : - , son of E. E. and M. J. Lenoir *Lenoir, Zoe : - , daughter of E. E. and M. J. Lenoir *Birdie N. Lucas *Cecil Lucas *Jonah Lucas *Sam Lucas M *Mahan, Adelaide Eleanor : - , daughter of Jesse and Anna Mahan *Mahan, Anna Eleanor (Cunningham) Curtis Stanford : - - Widow of Joseph R. Curtis - Killed in Battle of Seven Pines - Wife of J. W. Mahan - Born and Baptized in County of Wicklow, Ireland *Mahan, Annie : - , of [[Henry J. Cary Mahan (1859-aft1905)|Henry J. Cary Mahan] - ?, and Beulah Agnes (Latham) Mahan - ?. They were married ] *Mahan, Edward : 1772 - , Tennessee - Capt. Simeon Perry - Son of John Mahan *Mahan, Edward C. : - *Mahan, James Napoleon : - , son of Jesse and Anna Mahan *[Wilkerson Mahan (1816-1884)|Mahan, J[esse Wilkerson]] : - , Born in Sevier County, Tennessee, of [[Edward Mahan (1772-1855)|Edward Mahan] and Rachel Reagan *Mahan, John : 1750 - , Lt - Continental Line Virginia - Revolutionary War a memorial instead of a grave marker *Mahan, Jonathan Edgar : - *Mahan, Kevin Cunningham : - , son of Jesse and Anna Mahan, "Devoted Husband and Father" *Mahan, Martha (McCrimmon) : c. 1821 - 1st Wife of Jesse Mahan *Mahan, Mary (Scott) : 1754 - , wife of John Mahan, a memorial instead of a grave marker *Mahan, Myrtle C. : - , daughter of J. C. and M. L. Mahan *Mahan, Susan Ada : - *Mahan, W. G. : - *Mahan, William Cunningham *Main, Marion : - *Main, William : - *McCollum, Sallie Seal : - *McCormick, David : - , born in Wishaw, Lanarkshire, Scotland, emblem: E-L-T *McCullum, W. W. : - *Meroney, Rev. Thomas [Edward], wife Catherine Mahan - "There is no blindness there" *Meroney, Catherine (Mahan) dates *Moreland, (infant) : - , child of O. and Yula Moreland *Moreland, (infant) : - , child of O. and Yula Moreland *Moreland, Browland : - *Moreland, Charles : c. 1921 - *Moreland, Charles Fell : c. - *Moreland, D. J. dates, emblem *Moreland, Dove : - *Moreland, Edna Louise : c. 1924 - *Moreland, Fannie Lee : - *Moreland, G. N. : c. 1832 - *Moreland, George W., Co B. 2 Ala. Cav. CSA dates *Moreland, John Onie, - , son of O. and Yula Moreland *Moreland, Janice Marie Harkins : - *Moreland, Johnny Reid : - *Moreland, Mahalia (?) : c. 1834 - , wife of G. N. Moreland *Mary M. Moreland *Moreland, Sallie, daughter of D. J. Moreland *Moreland, Sarah Lieu : - *Thomas R. Moreland *Mosley, Josephine, Daughter of Maggie Mahan Mosley 5 Years *Cordelia Owens Murphy *H. A. J. Murphy *William R. Murphy N *Newman, Ada R. (Fancher) : - , wife of A. W. Newman *John Nixon P *Herman Pfaff *Margare Pfaff *Alice Phelps *Ernest Phelps *S. D. Phelps *Pool, (infant) : c. - , child of J. T. and Henrietta Pool *Pool, Marion G. : - , son of J. T. and Henrietta Pool *Putnell, Louise : - *Putnell, William : - R *(infant) Reach *Richards, Mary (?) : - , wife of J. Richards *Jessie M. Roberson S *Celia Schofield *F. M. Schofield *J. M. Schofield *W. B. Schofield *Jessie Dennis Smith *Stamps, Francis Marion : - 1871, son of J. W. and R. A. Stamps U *James R. Underwood *Mary Frances Underwood W *Martha J. Walerson *Weaver, Elizabeth (?) : c. 1838 - , wife of John Weaver *Whitacre, Louisa Mahan : - *Williams, Janie (Riggs) : - , wife of Archie Williams Contributors *Charles W. Anderson 21:00, 07 July 2008 (UTC) Category:Cemeteries in Bibb County, Alabama References *1850 Bibb County, Alabama Census *Adelaide Mahan *Anderson, Charles W. Visits to Brierfield Cemetery: c2000 and June 26, 2010. *Bibb County, Alabama Cemeteries, Graveyards, and Family Burial Plots. Family Adventures (San Antonio, TX), 1988. *Descendants of Benjamin Fancher *Families of Genery's Gap *Jesse W. Mahan *Putnell and Gaylord Graves in Brierfield Cemetery